How They could have met
by Arcmelos
Summary: This is a one shot that somewhat follows the plot to Internet Dating, T for swearing and implications If you want an M let me know and I will get it out for tomorrow, if you want to read one over the other or both. One shot, AU, no gods, mortal, further detail for plot at beginning. slight mention of it so you get the gist, its 2nd from last chapter. I don't own anything mentioned


**This is a one shot series that I'm thinking of doing as little one shots on the side during my Internet Dating story, The Agency and Soul suspect. This story follows the same story line as Internet Dating.**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock on a Monday morning. It was after the summer holidays and the second year and day one of college. I groaned and slammed my hand on top of the off button and rolled onto my side to glare at the clock. 5:30 am. I sighed and trundled out of bed, my feet hitting the floor with a little bang as I padded on the cold oak wood floor. I stretched and yawned as I trudged tiredly towards my en suite. I went to the toilet and returned in the room to grab my gym kit. I strolled to my fitness suite, got changed, and started my daily work out sessions to keep in shape for what I do for a living. After an hour I was hot and sweaty and walked into the shower room opposite. I peeled back the Martini Williams shower curtain and stepped ungracefully into the bath turning on the water so it was the perfect temperature. After washing I wandered into my room and grabbed my favourite shirt. It was a black No Fear and Atlantis Motorsport branded T-shirt, No fear my main sponsor for my race team Atlantis Motorsport, and grabbed some light grey regular fit jeans. I glanced at the clock to see it was nearly 6:50 am. I sighed and pulled on my red and black No Fear boots and stood to grab my wallet, phone and keys.

On my way down, I entered the kitchen where I grabbed the pre-made smoothie, courtesy of Susan, which is there every day after my gym session. I gulped it down in three large gulps, burped and excused myself and looked around at the quiet, desolate house I call home. I sighed and placed the glass in the sink and walked to the back where my garage was. I looked out the window at my little empire, seeing cars being tested and built in the factory behind my house, I feel for the people having to work the graveyard shift, but it is good money. I looked to the side of the building where I saw my race garage open and my brother working happily on this year's touring car for my Dad. I looked at the other cars around him, all in the Sea green and Grey livery with No Fear and Atlantis Motorsport, the largest stickers on the car. My race garage varied from my Kart I raced when I was six, to my F3 car that I used two years ago, to my classic mustangs and Cortina's I use for my classic racing days at Mazda Laguna Seca. I clicked my fingers and ran back into my bedroom and placed on my contact lenses. I hate hiding my identity but it has to be done. I placed my brown contacts in and styled my hair before leaving to see how my brother was doing.

"Hey Tyson, how's the car doing?" I wondered as he used the wheel gun on the wheel to place them back on. He had to look up to me from where he was sitting, but he would have to anyway seen as I had a random growth spurt over the summer going from, 5ft 7" to 6ft 1. He smiled up at me, "Pretty good, just changed the engine, brakes and the fluid for next weekend for Dad. Off to college I see?" he teased. I grumbled about it being pointless because I already had two jobs, racing for my own team and managing it along with working at and with Williams as an ex racer and world champion, while helping Bottas and Massa, his team mate. I sighed, "I honestly can't be bothered, I mean, I'm already designing cars for my own company, why do I need a diploma to prove I can?" I asked. He just shrugged and mumbled, "Be happy you get this opportunity. I'd still be working for The Cyclops Forge if it wasn't for you." I nodded, said my goodbyes and walked off to the garage that held my cars. Hmm show off for the first day or show up in my regular Puma. I shifted my gaze over the different cars until I settled on my El Camino import which has 478BHP and was matte black. I shrugged and grabbed the keys off the hook as I wandered towards the car in the back. I placed the key in the door and unlocked it, stepped in and placed my laptop bag, school bag and wallet on the seat next to me.

I drove down the tarmac road that lead towards Atlantis Motorsport HQ and drove the hour trip towards Goode Sixth Form. I bobbed my head to the beat of 'Eye of the tiger' and sang along to the song as I drove. Absolute Classic Rock the best radio station ever. When I was five hundred yards from the turn off to the car park, I put my foot down and let it coast, the engines V8 grumbling as I drove past all the turned heads and into the car park. The car park was meant for people that work there but I got a deal with the college telling me that I could park there because my cars were to precious and expensive to be left unattended on the streets. Especially on the streets outside of Goode Sixth Form. As I walked into college, flashing my ID as I went, I had a lot of people staring at me. Hopefully they don't figure out who I am. As I walked in I saw a Obsidian black haired person and grinned, "Hey Nicolas." I smiled smugly. He rolled his eyes, "Hey Prissy." He joked back. Ah the banter. We used to call each other our most hated name, where my best friend is called Nico Di Angelo and I decided to call him Nicolas Di Angelo and he called me Prissy Jackson. "How you doing Nico? Long-time no see." I wondered giving him a man hug. He returned it and smiled, "Pretty good, Jackson. I mean Johnson." He rolled his eyes as I glared at him to not blow my cover.

After a while, Jason appeared and then Grover and we talked and joked around like the good old days. I had 3D design by myself so I bid them a farewell and to meet at lunch and we all went our separate ways. I was walking round the corridor, and I pulled out my phone and answered a call from Claire, my Work Partner at Williams. "Hey Claire, what's up?" I wondered as I rounded the corner. The thing that I didn't anticipate was a girl running into the front of me as I turned to look if anyone was around. She sprinted round the corner and into me. My phone went flying out my hand and slid along the floor. I was shocked that it didn't break the floor being a Nokia and all. I groaned as the girl just laid on top of me, green on brown/sea green eyes stared intently at each other. I knew instantly who she was before she spoke. I could tell she was doing the same as me because her eyes were meant to be startling grey, like a summer storm. She quickly rolled off of me rambling out an apology, "I am so, so sorry! I didn't know you were standing there." She held out her hand and I grabbed it, I felt electricity spark up through my hand and I'm sure she felt it too because she quickly released it. "Don't worry, I shouldn't have stopped around a blind corner." I said as I dusted off my clothes and picked up my phone. I heard Claire laughing down the line and I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the sympathy Claire." I yelled down the phone and hung up.

I put the phone back into my pocket and looked up/down at the girl who had a look of hurt and disappointment in her eyes and on her face and then it changed to curiosity. "My Work Partner." I answered her unasked question. "I'm Percy Johnson." I said holding out my hand. She took it and shook, again electricity sparked through them and we quickly released it. As she said, "Annabeth Ch-Wilkinson." She cursed silently about nearly blowing her cover and I chuckled silently. We stood there and I took this chance to study her, she was blonde which would usually be framing her face in little ringlets but at the moment, was held up in a ponytail. She was roughly about 5ft 8. She was wearing all designer clothing, slightly cheap, because it was all a part of her cover. Annabeth Chase was at this college. But why? She caught me staring and cleared her throat while blushing, "sorry. Uh what lesson you got?" I wondered. "3D design." She said awkwardly, thinking that I would laugh. "Same, come on it's this way." I told her as I turned on my heels and opened the door for her.

She blushed and thanked me as she walked past out into the cool morning air and entered the building through the electric double sliding doors. We entered the room and sat down at a table just as Steve, our lecturer, walked in. "Okay, hello and welcome to 3D design. Now we will start off with putting you in pairs and seeing what you can do in this class." He cleared his throat and continued, "Sarah and Tony. Jamie and Jack. Joe and Ashley. Tom and Liam. Percy and Annabeth…." My mind trailed out after our names were picked and we glanced at each other and blushed. I walked around to where she was sitting by a computer and joined her. "Hey again." She whispered. I smiled, "hey." Steve continued with his lecture, "Okay, you all are in your pairs. Good. Now I want you to design anything for me and help the other if they need it and we will look over it at the end of the lesson." I turned to my computer and started my work. Five minutes later, I had designed a 1:15 scale of an RS200, interior and working doors, rear and bonnet.

I sat back and saw Annabeth looking at me, her jaw dropped as she saw the model of the car rotating on the page. She looked at the screen then back at me and blinked. I laughed lightly, "how did you finish so early? It's been five minutes." She stammered out. I played around with different colours as I answered, going for the traditional white, "I've been doing this for years, I guess I'm used to doing this quickly." Steve walked up behind us and looked at our screens and did a double take at mine, "finished already?!" he asked incredulously. I nodded confidently. "Well then..." he cleared his throat, "See if your partner or anyone else needs help." With that he sauntered off towards the next pair. I looked over to Annabeth who was biting her lip, looking at me. Damn she's cute. Wait what? Where the hell did that come from? I shook my head slightly and asked her, "need help?" she nodded hesitantly. I looked at her screen and saw that she was trying to make a statue of Athena, I grinned slightly, "Athena, good choice." I commented as I looked at it, sliding the rotation tool to look at it at different angles. She paled but then it returned back to normal, "You like Greek Mythology?" I wondered as I put some lines around the statue, making it centre and the lines of the statue stand out so that I could show her what to do.

"Yeah?" she looked down and it came out as more as a question not a statement. I still wonder what she was doing here though. Does the college know that she is famous like me and are doing the same thing? I must have been staring at her for too long because she blushed and looked down again, after clearing her throat. I shook my head out of my daze again and responded, "Same I love that stuff. Especially the RR Adventures books." I made a small hint that I knew who she was but the colour in her face stayed the same. "Really?" she wondered. I nodded, "Yeah good books. Anyway. Uhm, change the inner lines to something that doesn't stand out and fill the inside with the marble texture. Then trace the outline of this statue I got from google and add your own twist to it." I told her. She nodded and went to grab the mouse but my hand was still on it and they connected. Her hands were warm and soft, sending a shock through them. I wondered why she still had her hand on top of mine, until I realised that she was looking at me with a beautiful scrunched up face in confusion and she was analysing me with those false brown eyes. I slowly pulled my hand away and looked back at the computer screen. This is going to be an awkward two years, I thought to myself.

My prediction came true when Steve said, "okay the people you were working with today, will be the person you will work with for the rest of the year. You will have a project with said partner come after the summer holidays next year, and you will be working together for that year on your project. Any questions?" he wondered. No one had any, just a few high fives given out and Annabeth and I blushing furiously at the thought of us having to work together for the year and the next. When I picked up my computer bag, I looked at my time table to see that this was my only lesson today and all week in fact just at different times. Result. "What do you have next?" Annabeth wondered as she stood on her tiptoes and, tried, to look over my shoulder, startling me in the process. "Nothing. I'm done for the day." I sighed. She chuckled bitterly, "lucky you. I have drama next for two hours then I can go home." I nodded. "Stay away from a person called Leo, he will flirt the shit out of you." I chuckled. She smiled and waved as we said, "See you tomorrow." at the same time. We smiled and walked our separate ways.

"Hey Nico. Ready for lunch, because I'm finished for the day." He nodded, "Same we have to wait for Jason and Grover they're finished too and are meeting us here in… now." He said pointing in the direction of where they were heading out from with his head. Then a light bulb lit in my head, "Oh. Eh, which two of you don't mind sitting in the back. I brought my Camino." I said with a wince. Nico's face lit up and yelled, "DIBS!" and Grover nodded happily. I laughed at Nico's childishness and we walked out the main doors and gate to the car park. I unlocked the door and stepped in as Jason sat beside me and Nico and Grover in the back. We drove down a few blocks to the McDonalds and drove back to Atlantis Motorsport HQ. We ate in my house while Tyson and Dad worked on the cars in the garage. "I got ran into today. Literally." I told them as I took a bite out of my chicken burger. "By?" Nico wondered. "Some girl that was in my class for 3D, she came running round the corner and into me as I was on the phone to Claire, landing right on top of me and making my phone nearly cause an earthquake. Speaking of which I need to call her back. Be right back." I said through their laughter and walked out back towards the factory.

I called Claire and it answered on the fourth ring, "Hey, what did you want earlier?" I wondered as I walked into the building. "I wondered when you were free to come and help with designing and testing, so we can get started on next year's car." I paused and thought about it. "I'm free after testing the Ferrari's for two weeks, before christmas, we can do it then?" she hummed down the phone and mumbled something to someone behind her, "Yeah that's good see you then." She concluded. I said "bye." and hung up. I walked into my race garage where the Lucas Oil Ferrari California were being built and would be painted soon after. I looked at the people working around it, smiling at me and working as they did so. I nodded and smiled in return and told them to keep up the good work. I soon found my way to the little changing area which lead out to where the test track was. It was a 14 mile test track that was shaped like Nordschleife but also included other tracks in the layout like Hockenheim, Mazda Laguna Seca and Kula Lumpur.

I glanced at the car waiting on the track. It was one of the new ones off the production line for road legal and race cars. This was the race version of the RS200 I designed and remodelled completely, called the Trident RS2. I pulled open the wardrobe and shrugged on my Atlantis Motorsport race suit and glanced over my shoulder where my helmet was. As I put on my balaclava I stepped out to the car and started it up when I was strapped in. Nico, Grover and Jason came out to watch me perform the testing laps, and then have a go themselves. They were all actually really good racers, and I offered them to race the Ferrari's in Lucas Oil as team mates and they accepted. This is part of their tests for their license to be independent in a racing situation, if they pass while under pressure they get their licence. After I completed the test lap I got the others to jump into the spare cars that were available. I made them race a full 3 laps and see what they could do under pressure against each other and me. I drafted behind each of them and put pressure on them all. In the end they finished with their licence at the end of the day. They left with grins on their faces and I signed them up for practice at Mazda Laguna Seca for Lucas Oil a month from next weekend.

I continued going around the track, testing out all of the new cars that we were making. One of the Mustangs we made for Lucas Oil last year, we were going to use again that Tyson was going to race in. the next day I woke up at 10am and had my daily gym session and looked at my timetable, I wasn't needed until 12:30 so I walked around the factory and the garage looking at the cars. After my shower and getting dressed, I stood at the paint booth where the Ferrari's were being painted and decals added and looked back at my watch. I had an hour and ten minutes to get to college. I waltzed back over to the garage where I threw open the door to my metallic blue Maserati Ghibli 2014 and strapped myself in. I pushed the start button and the cars modified V12 rumbled to life. I put my foot down once the doors were opened and I was soon on the way to college down the tarmac private road. I listened to the sound the Maserati gave out, no music to drown it out. It was truly a beautiful sound the car made. An hour later I arrived with ten minutes to spare. I drove in the car park and had everyone staring at my car, once again, and looked in the mirror as I turned off the car.

"SHIT!" I mumbled. I forgot my contacts. I quickly pulled out my black ray bans and had to deal with that. I had people coming over into the car park to look at the car, while I slipped out of the gate near the back which was a quick route to my class. When I arrived I saw Joe standing outside, someone that knew who I was and was friends with since secondary school. We nodded in greeting as we entered the class, he gave me a funny look. "Why do you have your glasses on?" he questioned as we sat at our desks. "Forgot to put my contacts on." I mumbled as Annabeth walked into the class. She saw me and I swear I saw her eyes light up. It didn't go un-noticed by Joe either as he nudged me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see the see-green eyes behind them, due to the pitch black lenses. "Hey Percy." She smiled cheerfully as Joe mumbled about leaving us two alone. I turned a shade of red as I took of my leather jacket so I was just in my No Fear vest top and black jeans with my No Fear race shoes. Oops forgot to take those off. "hey." I responded with a smile as I watched her eyes glaze over and her biting her bottom lip subconsciously. My imagination, I told myself. She quickly regained her composure as we took our seats at the computer, ready for the day.

"Bit dark in here to be wearing sunglasses, isn't it?" Annabeth questioned playfully. I grunted, "Headache and couldn't sleep last night." I lied. Her next words caught me off guard as she sighed, "Me either, how come?" Steve walked in at that moment and looked at me and nodded in understanding. I had a silent agreement with the lecturers, saying if they see me wearing my dark ray bans, it's because I forgot my contacts. "Stress." I told her. She gave me a 'Mhmm.' and nodded, "Same." We fell silent while we listened to what Steve was saying. My phone started ringing, 'I gotsta get paid' by ZZ Top as my ring tone. I sighed as I knew that, that was my brothers ring tone telling me something was needed. I gave Steve a pleading look and he sighed and nodded, "Don't do this every time, just this once." He played along, again part of our silent agreement. I mumbled out a "Yes sir." And a "Be right back." To Annabeth. She blushed and nodded. I walked outside the sliding automatic doors and answered, "What's up?" the response was the usual, "Design some stuff for us back at the factory. We need a new aero package and improved aero and update the looks for the road cars as well as the Focus for Dad in WTCC." I sighed, "Yeah I will, why couldn't you have texted me?" I questioned over the noise of a wheel gun, machinery and clattering of tools, he was obviously using. "That's why. See you later with the designs." I could hear the smile in his voice. With that he ended the call.

I strolled back in silently just as my phone buzzed letting out the Nokia chime, Claire wanted me to design some stuff too. I sighed and took my seat back next to Annabeth and zoned out as I worked on the projects at hand, Tyson's, Claire's and Steve's. Today we had a three hour lesson and then home, so I was working on the project at hand for half an hour and finished it, while Annabeth was still on part 2/4 which was meant to take up the full three hours, and set to work on the Aero for Claire and Tyson. I saw Annabeth shooting me glances as she bit her bottom lip. "Help?" I questioned as I stared at my screen tapping keys on the keyboard, making her jump slightly in her seat. She nodded and looked at with a grateful expression. "Thanks." She mumbled. I helped her out with the designing side and I got an Idea. "Uh, are you any good at the written assessments?" I wondered as I finished part 2, 3 and 4 for her in matter of minutes. She nodded, "Yeah, I prefer written work over this. I had to do this because I needed to fill up my timetable. They wouldn't let me do just Drama." She huffed. I chuckled, "Yeah, that was me last year. I didn't get the grades so I had to redo my GCSE's and got B's and here I am doing this course. Then I was told I had to pick another course so I'm doing the BTEC too." I told her. "But yeah, I was wondering, I suck at the whole written stuff and I was wondering if you would like to help each other out, I'll help you with designing and stuff if you help me with the written work." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly as she smiled and nodded. Then her eyes narrowed slightly, "Are your eyes ?" she asked randomly, obviously seeing them through the gap. I looked away slowly, adjusting the glasses, from her and looked back at my screen, "No they're brown." I lied as I sat back and carried on with the aero and new cars. She can't know here, not now with people around. I told myself.

I could feel her gaze on me as she watched my every move, "You know you're done right?" I told her as I sat there typing in commands for where I wanted things to go. She blinked and returned her gaze to the computer. I saw her eyes widen in shock at the fact I finished it in a matter of minutes, "Boy you are quick." She mumbled as she started on the written assessment. I smiled as I finished up on car number three, the improvements anyway. I saw her glancing at my screen again, "You really like cars don't you." She smiled. I laughed lightly and nodded, "Yeah, I have to be seen as I'm a car designer." I told her. She looked at me as If I just grew two heads, "Don't you mean want to be?" she asked. I shook my head, "No I have a job. Yesterday I told you that Claire was my work partner. I work with and for her." I said simply as I finished up the aero package for her. I saved it on a USB and sent it other over to Claire. I then began to work on the written assessment. Annabeth helped me write it, and this was how our days and months went until a Friday when I wasn't in lesson. I had been tutoring her in designing and getting her used to the program. When she got used to it, she was actually really good at it. The thing I didn't anticipate was when I was testing the new Maserati's for GT3 championship at Mazda Laguna Seca a few weeks before summer, I got a text message.

**Annabeth**

I walked into class with a smile on my face, I had my suspicions that Percy wasn't telling me something and I was going to confront him about it today, maybe tell him who I am, seen as we have grown close over these past few months. The way his eyes shone when he was doing something he was passionate about, the way he looks at me like I'm the most important thing in the world. His soft kissable- whoa, whoa, whoa. What was that? Friends, that's all you two will be, he doesn't like you like that. Besides you have a sort of boyfriend and he has Claire, his 'work partner.' I shook my head slightly to regain my train of thoughts. These past few months had been quite fun, we had hung out together at Lakeside and at my apartment when Luke wasn't in, when he was in LA working on a film, and we would joke around. Obviously my security with me everywhere but well hidden. I'm pretty sure I've seen some police officers around him a lot, when we are out and about, always the same people. I wonder why that is, are they after him? Does he- no it's probably a coincidence. Anyway, it was under a month before the summer holidays. Until, I walked into class to see that he wasn't in lesson. I worked on my projects for a while until the lesson ended and when I entered the foyer, I saw a Obsidian black haired I know, as Percy introduced us one time, about 5ft 7 talking to a taller boy who I had also met, about 5ft 10. I walked up to him, "Hey Nico?" He turned around and smiled, "hey what's up?" he wondered. I shifted nervously on my feet, should I? "D'you know where Percy is?" I asked. "Jaohnson?" he corrected. What was with the slip up of his name? I nodded slowly. He cursed silently under his breath, "He is at a family thing, some relative got sick and he had to leave to see them. I think it's like his great grandfather on his father side, he is really sick and might not live long. It was really sudden and he should be back before the end of term." My eyes widened in shock, "oh. I hope he recovers." He nodded and I excused myself as I left for home. When I entered the shared apartment I own with Luke, my sort of boyfriend, he greeted me as he exited the kitchen. I smiled and walked over to the sofa. I huffed, as I sat on the sofa and looked at Luke's Laptop. I signed in and looked at the news that was on my thread on Twitter and noticed that one of the top read threads was 'Jackson Has Momentous Crash in British GT Championship.' I clicked and read it through and didn't really think of what I was reading and looking at, so I closed the thread. If I had scrolled down once more I would have seen a picture of him, but I didn't.

**Percy**

I was sitting in the pit lane watching one of the new drivers, Steve McLane, test out the new Maserati along with Tyson. I had finished my first project and my other course and was waiting on the results for them in August. Last weekend was quite exciting as I had a near death experience in my Porsche Carrera cup car during testing in the British GT championship, I collided with another car on the back straight at Silverstone and flipped a few times before burying the car in a tire wall. I shuddered at the memory, as my Nokia Lumia 1020 buzzed on the table. I unlocked it to see a text message from Nico, "Your girlfriend was asking about you." It read I looked quizzically at the phone, "I have a girlfriend?" I questioned out loud as I heard two voices belonging to my brother and dad, "You have a girlfriend?" they asked in unison, the same time I said it. I shrugged, "News to me." I replied back with, "Who? And what was the cover?" I have gone through this so many times before. Moments later I got my answer, "Annabeth Wilkinson and I said your great grandfather was sick on your father's side, like always." I nodded even though he couldn't see me, "KK thanks." I responded and locked my phone.

After a couple of weeks I returned back to college with my Ray Bans on and my usual attire, except the only thing different this time was that I turned up in my old Group B RS200 I bought after my Mitsubishi Evolution 8, my first car. People came over to investigate the car, like before, and took photos of it as I made my way to class. I sat in my seat, awaiting Annabeth to enter and I was greeted by the brightest smile that lit up the room. I pretended like I didn't see it, as she walked over to me. "Hey. How's your grandfather?" she asked as she took her seat. I nodded, "Hey, he's better. Up and about again. He's quite lively for a ninety year old." I mumbled. Today was the day I reveal my secret and tell her not to worry and I know hers too. After the lecture about the project, we walked out of the room for summer, "Do you wanna come over mine and work on the project?" she wondered. I nodded and smiled, "Yeah sure." We walked out the gates and she carried on straight as I walked into the car park. As I walked I could see that she had stopped and was looking around for me. When I parked up beside her, she was still looking around trying to figure out where I went. I pushed open the door and bibbed the horn, causing her to jump slightly. Her eyes widened at the car and looked at me in shock. She gingerly stepped into the car as she sat in the bucket seat and strapped herself in. I started driving to Atlantis Motorsport HQ.

After a while she broke the silence, "Hey this isn't the way to my house you know." I nodded, "I know, this is the way to mine. I need to show you something." I told her as I kept my eyes on the road. I cleared my throat after about ten minutes of silence, "Annabeth?" she looked over at me and hummed. "You know you can trust me right?" I told her as I glanced at her. I saw her demeanour change from comfortable to tense. She paled, "Wha-what do you mean?" she stuttered. I chuckled lightly, "I know who you are you know. I've known since the day you ran into me." I told her as I started up the private trail. "You can't tell anybody, okay?" she exclaimed, panicking slightly. I nodded, "Promise. On one condition." She narrowed her eyes at me, "What?" She questioned harshly. I raised an eyebrow at her, "Sheesh calm down, I was going to say, as long as you do the same with me." I told her. She turned curious after she calmed down, "how so?" she asked. I took off my glasses revealing see-green eyes, "I'm doing the same as you are. I dunno if you have or not, but did you hear about the rookie driver for Williams Formula one team who won the championship twice in a row, in twenty twelve and thirteen?" I wondered. She nodded slightly, "Yeah, Jasons or something." I cleared my throat, "Jackson." I corrected. She nodded, "Yeah, so?" I carried on with my questions, "And the now eighteen year old that started a race company that he started when he was twelve and the company is now worth and makes billions? Atlantis Motorsport ring any bells." She nodded slowly, "slightly." She trailed off. I cleared my throat and pointed to the building in front of us, "You're looking and are friends with him." I whispered loudly enough for her to hear.

I pulled up outside and she was just staring at me, the building then back to me. She blinked. Once. Twice. Speechless. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as she just stared. "So yeah, do you wanna go in?" I wondered as I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Yo-You are Percy Jackson?" she stammered. I nodded slowly as I answered, "The last time I checked yeah, and you are Annabeth Chase." I stated as she just blinked at me, her mouth slightly agape. She slowly removed her contacts from her eyes revealing the beautiful stormy grey I love. Wait, What? Where did that come from? She's a friend nothing more. We are the same doesn't mean anything would happen. I thought bitter-sweetly. She sighed and nodded with a relieved smile. "I thought you were going to kidnap me or something when you said you knew." She told me as I parked up in the garage, and as we stepped out the car into my garage. I stared at her incredulously, "Me? Kidnap someone. Ha. That's a first." I exclaimed. "Usually it's the other way around." I mumbled under my breath as she admired my cars. "You've been kidnapped?" she asked, concern in her voice. I nodded and hummed, "Yeah, not as in ransom kidnappings, as in by fan girls who are always after money from me by asking me out. They usually corner me and get me into an alleyway." I told her, rolling my eyes at the one that happened recently. "oh." She sighed with relief. Was she really that concerned about me? Does she feel the same way I do to her? Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Hold up there buddy, who said and what brought that on? Of course she doesn't she sees you as a friend, nothing more. It was just for relief. Drop it! My conscience told me.

She eyed me curiously as she saw the look of inner turmoil on my face, which I masked with a smile. She returned it and looked around the garage. Her sight landed on the trashed Porsche Carrera Cup car, which was a write off, in the room opposite. "Did that hurt?" she asked, pointing to the car with her head. I found myself not answering her question. I just stared at her intently, I watched the way her lips curled as she spoke, and how her bottom lip stuck out slightly making it look as if she was pouting, her lips were usually red from lip stick, but right now they were pink. They looked so soft and kissab- "is there something on my face?" she wondered as she looked at me. I shook my head slightly coming out of my daze and hummed, "Hmm, what uh no." I rushed as I looked at the ground sheepishly. "Oh. So the tour?" She wondered. "So yeah, it didn't really. Just shook me up a bit I guess." I finally answered. She slowly approached me and looked around at the race cars all around. I mumbled, "Tour. Sure. Sit in the mini cooper over there." I told her as I pointed to it. She gave me a quizzical look before she went over to the car.

I drove around the compound telling her everything, she listened intently as I explained stuff, and then we were on the track. I gave her the rallying style helmet and her eyes widened as I stopped on track to place on my old F1 helmet. I grinned at her and said, "You ready?" her eyes widened and then she realised what we were in. We were in my old Mini, rear wheel drive converted 500BHP race prepped Mini John Cooper Works GP, I used for Lucas Oil at one point. She shook her head vigorously, eyes wide with fear. I softened slightly, "Chill, I'm not going to make you do this if you don't want too. I have done this literally a million times, I've only crashed once because the car was unstable. I have won championships in this thing ranging from the Quaife cup to Lucas Oil. You will be fine but if you don't want too, I get it." I told her as I switched off the engine and undid my helmet strap. She looked torn at the moment, second thoughts. I found myself staring at her again, she scrunched her eyebrows together and wrinkled her nose slightly in thought. I was brought out of my thoughts when she shifted and put the helmet on. A small smile graced her lips and I grinned back.

After a couple of laps on track, she was laughing as we came to a halt on the starting grid. She smiled over at me, "That was fun." She stated. I chuckled and grinned at her, "Told you, you would enjoy it." I drove back into my garage and we stepped out, over into the road car garage next door, my house a couple more thousand yards down the road, behind a grove of trees. I glanced at her as she marvelled at all my cars. "What do you want to be taken back in?" I wondered. Her gaze stopped on my Agera, it was red with black racing stripes, four wheel drive converted and 1000bhp. She raised her eyebrow at it and smirked before walking over to it. "This one." She told me as I unlocked it and we both stepped in. When we reached her flat it was around 630pm where we decided to order a pizza and get started on the project. I was going to design a car, but we both settled enthusiastically on the statues of the big three, Zues Hades and Poseidon, 6ft tall made from clay, marble and other material we were supplying. At around 1055pm, I was sitting on the floor while she was on the bed, in her PJs and a tank top. She was lying on her stomach, mashing the keys on her keyboard. I found myself staring at her again. I watched as her long, delicous Californian tanned legs, swayed slightly as she laid on the bed. I gazed at her beautifully sculpted face, the way the tip of her tongue poked out of those soft pink lips, her blonde hair thrown into a messy bun after her shower. I was in such deep thought of her I didnt see the pillow flying at my face until I felt it slam against me. When it dropped I saw her smirking at me, "You were staring again." She mused as I shook my head slightly. I threw it back at her, it hitting her square on the nose, the same amount of force if not lighter she threw it at me. I smiled smugly at her as she glared at me and pounced whacking my face with the pillow. Thankfully Luke wasnt here. She started laughing uncontrolably as she hit me over and over in the face with the pillow. I laughed along until I caught it mid swing and threw it to the side. I sat up and it was then, we noticed our position. She was stradling my hips, panting, and we were close. Too close. Our lips brushed over each other as we kissed, containing pure, bottled up emotions we had been hiding for some time. Love, passion and gentleness. I could feel the way our lips molded together, her hands behind my neck, tangled in my hair, which seemed to fit perfectly as if meant to be there. I could feel all the little jolts that sent shivers down my spine, as did they to her. We stayed, lips locked together, for a good thirty seconds. Yes! She likes me too! I thought happily, while smiling ever so slightly. She kept this going for sometime, then stopped after giving out a satisfied moan/sigh. Her eyes flew open and abruptly stood up. She stared wide eyed as she started shaking her head and mumbling, pacing the room. Her next few words made me feel rejection, "That did not happen, Okay? I have a boyfriend." She stated, her voice shaking from shock. I cleared my throat, "Uhm, Im not pinning the blame, but you kissed me." I told her sheepishly. These were the words that stung, "And it was a mistake." She concluded, her voice wavering, but trying to remain strong. I litterly felt my heart shatter and my face fell. Yes she has a boyfriend but still. A girl actually willingly kissed me, meaning she would like you yes? Only for it to be called a mistake. I took a shakey breath and stood, walking quietly over to the front door as I mumbled a bye, after grabbing my stuff. I guess she saw the hurt look and my voice crack, because I could hear her bare feet shuffling towards the door as I closed it. I faintly heard her calling me but I just opened my lambo style doors and strapped myself in, pressing the start button. I looked in the rear mirror as I saw her running out the main door. I put my foot down, unleashing all 1000bhp onto the deserted open road. I sniffed and my eyes stung. That hurt. Just because Im a Steve and we dont talk about our feelings, doesnt mean we dont have them. I looked at my speedometer and saw I was doing 244mph down the road, leading up to my HQ and home, the one place where she didnt go to see, I also made sure to keep her attention on me through the drive so she couldnt come back here on her own.

I slammed on the brakes and threw open the door as I stepped out into the garage, looking at the fresh black tire tracks on the once gleaming white cememt floor. I wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall, Man up! My thoughts told me. I walked into my house and threw open my cooler where I keep a bottle of Jack Daniel's hidden at the back. I slumped in my chair as I consumed half of the bottle, vaguely hearing my phone going off every five seconds. It ranged from the Nokia Chime to Radioactive, her ringtone seen as she starred in the music video. Eventually sleep over took me, and I woke with a splitting headache and the half drunk bottle of whiskey on the floor. I glanced at my wall clock to find it read 10am. I groaned and then winced at how loud it was. I stood shakily and walked over to the kitchen. I grabbed my hangover juice and chugged it, gagging at the taste. I closed my eyes briefly before hearing Radioactive play again. I groaned and looked at my phone to see it had 12 missed calls and 7 unread messages. I deleted them all, not bothering with reading or hearing the 2 voice mails that were left and walked over into HQ where Tyson was. He did a double take as he took in my appearance, "What's up with you?" He wondered. "I dont wanna talk about it." I snapped bitterly. He raised an eyebrow and mumbled a "Whatever." And carried on working.

Minus the drinking, this was how my days went, it was 2 weeks later and it was the race at Malaysia for the FIA 90s F1 championship they decided to do for its anniversary. I came fourth at Jerez, my mind else where on a certain actress, and won by a minute at Melbourne over my team mate. We were in the Williams FW18 and were currently 1 2 as we raced. At Australia, my driving was so dangerous I was taking corners flat that werent meant to be in those cars or ever. I never took anyone out, it was my driving that was clearly different, as I pulled a 1.27.438 on primes, which was roughly a Williams 2013 spec laptime on Primes. I ened up venting about how I felt to Claire over a private radio conversation at Malaysia when I wasnt pitting and carrying on, still pulling quick laptimes and pulling away from second, after she realised something was up. It was lap 48/56 when she said, "Just call her, it will make you feel better and we can get happy Percy back." She said the last part in a cheerful tone as if talking to a toddler. I chuckled at her act of cheering me up and came in to the pits to get fresh options till the end. I was told at the end of the race, after I won by a minute and a half, that I had done a one stop and had lasted 48 laps on primes that I used and qualified for pole on in qualifying. Something was off with me, if I managed that. The next day I was back home, my phone hadnt wrung at all so she clearly had given up. I felt guilty really, two weeks and I hadnt talked to her. I sighed and stepped out into my garage where I picked my Bugatti SS, clearly not bothered anymore about hiding my identity. As I reached college I stopped in the car park where I saw a red Ferrari 458 spider. Lukes Car. I gritted my teeth as I swung open the door and past the people looking at my car and taking pictures. I walked into the atrium where they were handing out the exam results. I said my name and glanced to my left to see, Joe and Laura. I smiled faintly and looked forward and over the mans shoulder to see Annabeth hugging Luke. She opened her eyes and saw me I grabbed my results said my thanks and briskly walked back to the car park. "Percy!" I heard her yell from behind me and the sound of shoes hitting the concrete. She whirled me round and I raised my eyebrow at her, pissed off and not in the mood. She was just going to lecture me about it and I knew she was when she said, "We have to talk." In a serious tone. "No we dont." I sighed, abruptly turning on my heels and toward my Bugatti, "Yes we do Percy. Stop and listen! Why have you been ignoring me?" She yelled. I spoke calmly in response, "It didnt happen got it, Ive been here before. I think we should just stay friends bla bla bla. Ive been busy to answer your calls and texts, we're good. Okay?" I said as I took my seat. She looked hurt but frankly I didnt give a shit. Well I did a bit. I sighed and turned on the ignition. "Listen, as bad as it sounds I dont care anymore. I have been rejected too many times to count and I don't want that to happen with us. We are better as friends. Trust me no one ever wants to get involved with me relationship wise, and neither should you. I'll see you around." I sighed as I stared into those beautiful orbs that I love and saw them watering. I closed the door and I slowly drove out of the car park to see her standing there still, a look on her face that meant she was crying. I closed my eyes and broke for the barrier. I saw Luke hugging her when I looked back and knew there was no point in going back. I didnt realise I was going to until I looked to see I had subconsciously put it in reverse. I felt like a douche to do that to her, but there was no point in screwing with her life anymore than I already had. I arrived home and switched over to the Ford F150 Raptor and drove around Times Square for a while. At around 1155pm, she called again. I answered and put it on speaker. "Hey Percy." Her voice was hoarse and she was sniffling, she'd been crying, "I know you dont want to see me, but I need a ride, Im at the Night Club, Dionysus, I've seen you driving around Times Square in your pick up and wondered if you could- Scream!" My eyes widened as I did a handbrake turn into the opposite direction, screaming "ANNABETH!" I called Beckendorf and Darren, my Police Interceptor bodyguards, who were in tow after I told them what happened.

We arrived a minute later to see she was backed up in an alleyway with three drunk shits surrounding her. We rushed out our cars towards them. The men scattered as Beck and Darren ran after them, calling for back up. She was shaking and her dress was torn, revealing the top of her right breast and the skirt at the bottom was torn to see her panties. She cried as she flung her arms around me as I muttered, "Im so sorry. For everything. Im here now, you're okay. Dont worry. I should have been a better friend." I subconsciously kissed the top of her head and she tensed briefly before relaxing. I swayed us slightly thinking about how her arms were perfectly wrapped around my middle, as if made to be, before taking off my hoodie and giving it to her to wear for her skin was cold and she needed to cover herself up. It went just bellow her panties as she placed it on. Quick as a flash she had her face buried into my shoulder as she let out soft sobs. I shushed her and walked us over to the pick up truck. Beck, Darren and Martin with the men in handcuffs, walked back over and drove off when the men were in the back. I helped her up into the seat and she smiled gratefully at me, her make up running down her beautiful face. Stop you cant think of her like that anymore, my thoughts scolded. I returned the smile and hopped into the driver seat. After twenty minutes of silence she looked over to me "Thank you." She whispered In a hoarse tone. She leaned over and pecked my cheek and I felt a pang of longing inside. She cleaned her make up off her face and our hands brushed together on the centre console. Electricity sparked and I reached for the heater to turn it up for her. After sometime, she looked over at me and scrunched her eyebrows. "Its late, my place is closest so you can sleep in the spare room." I answered her unasked question, as we pulled up at my garage. As I got out she walked up beside me and grabbed my arm. I sighed at the action before gently pulling my arm from her grip. "Why are you pushing me away?" She asked, I could hear the hurt in her voice and the lump forming in her throat, as she swallowed. I grabbed her arm gently, ignoring the sparks and walked into the house and she fell in line next to me as we walked. "Because it hurt okay." She gave me a quizical look and I continued, "Go ahead and call me a fucking fifteen year old girl but, just because Im a Steve, and we dont talk about them, it doesnt mean we dont have feelings you know. I was over the moon when you kissed me, I thought that you returned the way I felt toward you and in that brief moment you had my heart. And then it shattered. No one in my entire life has actually willingly kissed me, hell you practically stole my first one," I chuckled bitterly before continuing, "I mean I dont have good looks, compared to Luke or anyone else, all I have is my family, my company and money. So in that brief moment when you called it a mistake. My heart and feelings shattered into a million pieces. I knew it was too good to be true. No one will ever fucking return them and mean it, only Gold diggers, and they dont want shit from me either. That was why I thought we had a connection because we were alike. Clearly not." My voice was rising ever so slightly throughout my rant, until the last part. Annabeth winced and looked away slightly as we stopped outside the spare room, "This is your room. Good night Annabeth." With that I walked in the master bedroom and slammed the door shut. I slipped out of my clothes so I stood in my boxers. I sighed as I heard the door creak open, "Annabeth just go to bed im really not in the mood." I told her as I turned around. She wrapped her arms around my neck and brought my face down to hers. "It wasnt a mistake." She whispered against my lips, her breath washing over my face, before she crashed them down on me. She stopped after a moment when she felt me not kissing her back, " Its out of pity Annabeth. I don't want it, you have Luke, I have my company." I whispered against her cheek. I pecked it and she shook her head, "No its not, Luke and I had a mutual break up because we both loved someone else. We decided to be friends because it feels more natural." She whispered as she kissed up my jaw, "You had my heart the entire time, ever since I ran into you. I love you Percy. Please don't push me away anymore." I felt the tears slide down her face as she burried her cheek into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered those four words back, "I love you too." She sniffed and beamed up at me before we started a slow and passionate kiss. It slowly heated up as I sat on the bed, and she wrapped her legs around my waist and she sat on my lap. She stood after a while of kissing, her lips puffy and red and her make up removed, in the car on the way back, she was still beautiful. She removed the hoodie and threw it behind her, her dress following suit. I stared at her as she bit her bottom lip and sat back on my lap. I looked into her beautiful grey eyes, never breaking eye contact as I shifted her on her back on the bed and leaned down and pecked down her chest. I was rewarded with a moan. Well if I wasn't rock hard before I definitely was then.

She rolled on top of me slightly and laid her head on my chest, listening to my hammering heartbeat. "Can I sleep in here tonight?" She whispered drearily as I twirled a lock of her sweaty sex hair in my finger. I pecked her head and mumbled, "You can live here if you like." I felt her smile against my chest and nod. "We didn't use protection." I noted. I pulled her up so she was face to face with me. "I use the pill. Besides, I love you too much for rubber to get in the way. If I do... You know, promise to be there." She kissed my lips as we laid down, her head against my arm. "You're stuck with me beautiful, im not going anywhere." I sighed and shrugged my left arm. She smiled and kissed me, before we laid in a comfortable silence as we fell asleep together.


End file.
